The King
by FTGGreenHippy
Summary: He didn't expect to become king. Join Aaron on his journey to become the king of jupiter.


The King

By

FTGGreenHippy

Aaron Dawson didn't expect to be the ruler of Jupiter. He was just a normal boy from Earth. But after being kidnapped from his home, in the middle of the night, dragged all the way to Jupiter, and left to rot in the desert, with no way of returning to Earth. He knew he had to fight.

It all started April 5th, 2010. It was dark out. His parents had just gone to bed after arguing for the thousandth time that day, and he was tired. Tired of trying to stop the arguing that happened frequently. So he just sat back and watched TV, trying his best not to fall asleep. But he did

He dreamt of wild fires roaming the Earth, never once was one put out. Than of a city filled with beings he had never seen before. They weren't like humans; they were big, probably twelve feet tall. They had silky purple skin; they had one huge eye at the center of their forehead like a Cyclops. But the bottom half of there body was a lion.

He woke up only to find that he was on a barren wasteland on a planet he didn't know were was. He looked up at the sky and saw sixty-seven moons orbiting the strange planet. So he knew he wasn't on Earth.

Aaron started walking around admiring the landscape of the planet. Than he realized he had no way of returning home. He started panicking, yelling for someone to get him back home. This carried on for about an hour before he just sat there, put his hands to his face and just cried. Cried because he couldn't go home to his parents who were probably arguing by know, and cried because he couldn't protect his little brother.

Than he saw a light, a bright light coming from the right of him. He walked towards it. Mostly in curiosity, but also to see if it was some sort of spaceship.

He got closer and saw it was no kind of spaceship. It was what he dreamt of. He thought, "This is impossible. How can I dream something that's real?" It looked at Aaron and growled as if saying, "Move and I'll kill you." Aaron ran. Ran in tell it hurt so much he couldn't run. But as he turned around to see if the monster was still following him, he got hit in the face with a thirty-pound boulder. He was then dragged to a military base in the middle of nowhere.

When he woke up his head was throbbing. He looked around and saw people in beds next to him. He tried to get up but there was no use. He was strapped to the bed he was laying on. So he laid there and laid there until the monsters came in. He squirmed and squirmed, trying to get away but he couldn't. He thought to himself," This is the end. I am going to die." He closed his eyes waiting for a gunshot or a knife in his chest.

He heard a click, and felt less wait on his wrists. He opened his eyes and saw that they unstrapped him, but one of them came at him with a javelin. He backed up trying to keep distance between him and the javelin. He wasn't watching were he was going so he backed up strait into a girl. She was blonde with green eyes. She was wearing a plain black t-shirt, blue jeans, and a camouflaged jacket. She woke up startled and screamed," Were am I. How did I get here?" The monsters just looked at here for a moment than back at Aaron who was examining the room trying to find a way around the monsters. The Monster with a javelin noticed what he was doing and to keep him from going any were the monster threw the javelin and pinned Aaron's arm to the wall. Aaron screamed in pain. The girl that was on a bed was now running for the door. She turned around looked at Aaron, and noticed he wasn't a monster like the ones she was seeing. He was a regular human being. Aaron was standing there, the javelin was out of his arm and he was fighting the monsters off, Blood was running down his arm, but he didn't seem to care. He was just worried about staying alive. So he fought. Fought for his last breathe. The monsters were fighting hard, throwing every thing in sight. Than the monster's reinforcements came rushing in. They finally got Aaron to his knees, blood on every part of his body, his shirt torn to shreds. Than an even bigger monster came in, carrying bugs that were about a foot long and a two feet wide. The monster held up one of the bugs to Aaron. The bug started oozing out of it mouth when Aaron was finally forced to take It." What am I supposed to do with this?" Aaron exclaimed. The monster held his hands to his mouth and pretended to eat something. Aaron looked at him in horror and yelled," I am not going to eat this! Do you understand me?" Five monsters started running at him with iron swords, but before they could get to him he ate the bug trying not to throw up all over the floor. The monster looked at the girl and offered her one. She snatched it out of his hands and gobbled it up. Aaron couldn't believe his eyes. How can someone eat that disgusting stuff? The monster looked at him and spoke," My name is Jacob king of the Saxons. We rule this place, which you know as Jupiter. You are our prisoners, and you two will fight as a team against any human I choose, or you will die a cruel and painful death. Will you fight?'' Aaron looked at him and without thinking said," Yes, I'll do it." The girl agreed and they left the base.

They headed off to the base on horseback, or that was what the Saxons called it. It wasn't like the horses on Earth. They were orange with dandelion polka dots. They had six long legs; they had long wavy fur, and big bulgy black eyes. It took them ten long days to get to what the Saxons called the ludas, and they started their training right when they got there. The first part of their training was the worst. They had to carry a fifty-pound boulder in a circle for twenty-four hours. If they put it down or stopped moving they would get whipped until they started moving again or until their backs were completely covered in blood, than they moved onto grappling. Aaron couldn't grapple worth crap. Every time he would go up against someone he would get the take down but he would always get tapped in less than a minute. It was like a tree going up against a chainsaw, or paper versus scissors. The girl was good at grappling though. She could tap someone out without even trying to.

They finally moved on to sword fighting. Now this Aaron was good at. No matter what people through at him he knew the right defense to it. He was like a Spartan in the Roman legion, and not just any Spartan, Leonidas himself. He just moved that outstanding.

It was finally time for food. Everyone dashed to the cauldron were they got their food. The food was nothing more than plain oatmeal and stale, moldy bread. Aaron and May got their food and walked to the nearest table to eat their food. The girl stated," We haven't been officially introduced, my name is May." May held out here hand with the most beautiful smile in the world." My name is Aaron." Aaron stated about to take a bite out of the food, when he smelled a familiar smell. A smell he recognized from Earth. He smelled his oatmeal more closely and right when May was about to take a bite he grabbed her hand. He looked around and saw a boy about fifteen maybe sixteen staring at them trying not to laugh. May looked at him and stammered," w.. What's wrong?" Aaron looked at her and spoke," There is urine in the food," The guy that was staring at him was now rolling on the concrete floor. Aaron got up and stormed over there, grabbed the guy by his neck and slammed him on the floor. Blood was spilled on his feet from were the guys head hit the concrete and busted open. This started a riot and everybody was fighting each other. Wooden swords were out for weapons and the Lanista was watching. " Who started this?" The Lanista shouted angrily. Everyone stopped in their tracks, and pointed to Aaron. The Lanista whipped Aaron five times and said," Aaron twenty-four hours in the hole. Aaron looked around and saw the horror in people eyes." What's the hole?" Aaron asked, but before any one could answer, he was hit in the head by a club and dragged to a huge hole maybe ten-feet by fifteen-feet.

Aaron woke up and saw what the hole was. It was a huge hole in the middle of no were, were the stored human waste. Anything that came out of a human was in there. He waited and waited until he was so tired he was about to fall asleep, but it smelled of decaying human flesh and human waste just rolled up in one so he couldn't go to sleep. Finally he was let out and was sent to the bath. He wobbled over to the bathhouse which was big for bathrooms they had on Earth, got in the pool and since they didn't have soap on Jupiter he used oil as the soap so he oiled himself. Stumbled back outside and trained.

That day he was trained even harder than before. When he got there he was stripped from the waste up and tied to a pole. There was one more pole next to him and the guy who he slammed on the ground was tied to the pole as well. They were flogged until eventually the person next to him died. Two Saxons dragged the body of the person to the hole and dropped him in there. Right then and there Aaron knew why it smelled of decaying human flesh. He was waiting for them to untie his wrist put instead they splashed whiskey on his back. Aaron screamed in pain. They untied him and sent him to grapple. That day he had to grapple an instructor instead of regular people. The sand rubbed against his back and burned him.

The instructor grabbed a hand full of sand and threw it in Aaron's eyes. By the time he could see he was already on the ground, blood racing down his forehead, and he was tapping. Than he went on to carry one hundred-fifty pound bags across the territory of the Ludas until he passed out. He lasted five hours before he felt light headed. He carried on for about thirty minutes. He was right at the door of the Ludas when he collapsed. He was carried to his room by May. May had a hard time carrying him. For one she was cut from head to toe, secondly on top of the cuts she was carrying one hundred-three pounds. She laid him on his rough hay bed and past out next to him.

Aaron woke up confused, wondering why May was asleep next to him. He carried May to her room, and thought," Man she's lighter than I expected her to be." He laid her down on the bed and ran outside for another day of training.

He got out there right when the Lanista was calling role. "Aaron, Ethan, Alexis, June, May….. May

. Where's May." Aaron looked at him and said," In her room asleep, maybe in a coma." The Lanista's purple face turned bright pink. He speed swiftly to the door of May's room, but Aaron and five other people jumped in front of him and guarded the door." How can you betray me, your master." Aaron looked at him and angrily spoke," Your not our master any more." Aaron then took an iron sword from a box sitting by the Ludas door and stabbed The Lanista in the chest. Blood spilled everywhere, including the feet of the people guarding the door. One of the people stepped in front of Aaron and said," get May and carry her to the nearest city." So he left the Ludas.

Aaron carried may for what felt like forever, across the endless deserts of Jupiter. Finally he reached a huge city, but the citizens weren't like the Saxons. They were like regular people from Earth. When he got 12 feet from the city May started coughing. Blood started pouring out her mouth. Aaron darted into the city yelling," Help, Help, I need a doctor." The people just stood there staring at him wondering what he was talking about. After yelling it one thousand times they finally understood him and a doctor came out. The doctor took them to the hospital. He examined her and told Aaron," She probably won't live through the night." This made Aaron furious so he ran back to the ludas and persuaded the slaves to join him in fighting the Capitol. He said," If you want absolute freedom, you should fight for me. If you want to see your family again you should fight for me." He gathered about two hundred thousand slaves. They marched armed with only swords and a shield, but they weren't scared, or at least most of them. The first place they took over was a small city. It took them five gory days. About five thousand of his men died that day. Next he went to the second out of five cities on Jupiter. That doesn't seem like much, but Jupiter is mostly a barren wasteland and can't be settled. His army marched heading for the city of Barcom, killing any soldier that got in their way.

The kids of the city started blocking their path into the city. All Aaron could do was either kill the kids, or he could go around and fight from the other side. So he went to the other side, making it look like he was retreating. When he got to the other side he saw that the kids were smart and figured out his plan. So he pushed them back, not doing what his army wanted to do. After getting into the city Aaron told his army to put down their weapons. His people in the army were looking at him confused, trying to figure out why he wanted them to put down their weapons. He glanced at the kids than told his general," These kids aren't going to give up this city without a fight. We have to gain their trust and then take control of the city." The general went to the army and told them what Aaron said. They dropped their weapons at their feet and walked towards Aaron. The kids started walking backwards thinking," These people are going to kill us, but more painfully than a sword, they're going to kill us with their bear hands." Aaron started walking towards them saying," Don't be afraid, we are not going to hurt you, I promise." The kids walked towards Aaron, when one of the people in his army picked up a sword and charged at the kids yelling," Know is the time to take the city. Kill them all!" Aaron grabbed a sword that was right next to his feet and jabbed it strait below his chest. Blood started gushing out of his mouth. All Aaron could think was," Why Ethan, why." The Army of Barcom started walking towards Aaron, their spears pointed strait at his face, when the General of the Army stepped closer to Aaron and gave him a golden spear that read," Highest ranking honor in Barcom, savor of Many." Right then he realized he had taken control of the city, but he didn't know if he had gained the trust of the people.

Twenty of his men died and no one would bury their body. So Aaron decided he would. He told his general to march on to the great city of Octalius, and when and if they take control of Octalius to move on and take control of Tomoclia than stay in that city and wait for him, so the army marched.

Aaron stayed digging holes to put the dead men and women. It took him hours to finish burring the bodies, but when he was done he was glad. Glad because he was one step closer to avenging May. He went into Barcom to say goodbye to the people. He went into Barcom's best store and got a comatomica. Which was made of beetle's blood and spider eyes. It might sound gross, but it tastes like hot chocolate. He tried to pay for it when he reached the cash register, but the owner said," Don't worry about it. You saved the kids from that evil man." So he drinks it and heads off to Octalius. They kids tried to follow him but he told them to spend time with their family. When he gets there the city is in total ruins. Homes were on fire, Crops taken and land salted. People were running in terror, and no one was trying to put out the fire. It was like they had never had a fire in centuries. So Aaron goes to a lake near the city. Takes a dozen buckets and starts filling them up.

He got three hundred pounds of water put still not all of the fire was put out. He kept running back in forth from city to lake trying to put out the fire. After twelve hours the fire was finally out and the buildings were all burnt to a crisp. So he stayed and helped rebuild the city, which didn't take as long as the fire, but it did take awhile, maybe eleven hours, but the people were magnificent architects and could build almost anything. When they got done the people basically worshiped him. They gave him anything he wanted, but all he really wanted was to know what happened to the city and if May was still alive. So they sent someone to check on May and told him that an Army came by here demanded crops and salted the land and burned the houses with burning sticks. He knew it was his men, but what he didn't know was why. Why burn down this magnificent city.

He still didn't know what to do about the salted land. So he told them to go ask Barcom for some food, than he moved on to Tomoclia hoping his army didn't burn down another great city. When he arrived there was a huge battle going on. Blood and bodies were everywhere, and it looked like his army was loosing. He rushed to his army, hoping to find enough people to finish this battle, but there wasn't. He walked to the remaining men in his army, which was about ten-twenty, and looked for his general. He looked at the city and saw his general with the other side, probably telling them Aaron's plans. Aaron tried to think of ways to get more people but he couldn't think of anything. With the other cities, he really didn't know if they were truly on his side.

Aaron heard footsteps in the distance and he thought to himself," Crap, they've came to finish us off." Than he yelled to his men," We are going to die on this day. But we will fight till our last breath, and we will die with honor." His soldiers yelled in agreement than said their battle cry," For Freedom." They got into a perfect phalanx formation and waited for the incoming army. Aaron listened closely and heard the footsteps coming from behind him. He yelled to his army," Circle formation." The Army made a circle around Aaron, right when he noticed it wasn't a hostile army. It was the Army of Octalius, and the army of Barcom. The army was huge when together in the phalanx. They out numbered the Tomoclian Army nearly ten-one. Aaron Than looked at his army and said," Lets go win this war." They charged into battle screaming like a banshees, across the battleground to the hostile army. They hit the Tomoclian army with brute force, knocking them back into the brick wall protecting the city from the other armies of Jupiter. Aaron started slashing and killing any person that stood in his way, making sure he won the war.

After obliterating the other army he finally took control of the city. He stayed there gaining the trust of the Tomoclians. It was hard to gain their trust. He tried almost every thing. He tried giving them more crops. He tried expanding the city. He also found a way to help the build an empire into the barren wasteland, and keep the people living in the cities from dying. But that still didn't work. Finally they told him the way to gain their trust was to over throw the king of Jupiter Jacob, become king, and help colonize other planets to expand the territory of Jupiter. So he helped make the first space shuttle. It took him three year to finish making this and he sent people to Saturn that was right next to the planet. But it already had people on it. More advanced people, but sill people. They made peace with these people and taught them how to make spaceships and they taught us a lot of other stuff, like how to make gunpowder (We only used this for fireworks), Silk for blankets, and a rare animal that makes wool. After living on Jupiter for so long He forgot about all these animals and the uses for them.

The King of Saturn, Don came to Jupiter and had a feast with Aaron. They talked about politics, Army, and the cultures of each other's planets. They started with the culture. Don told Aaron about his religion coltimic. This had tons of gods and goddesses like the main god Tolicamontila. He was the god of Life and death. His wife Timerkenatiller was the goddess of the Planet and protector of their people. After hearing about this fascinating religion, Aaron told him about their religion. Their religion was almost the same except for the main god was not named Tolicamontila, his name was Trulotimas, and his wife's name was not Timerkenatiller, her name was kimpolitakna.

Know their clothing was almost the same, but the people of Saturn wore Tunics and Togas, like the people in ancient Rome and the people from Jupiter wore the chiton like the ancient Greeks, than they talked about their army, and how they were trained in the art of war. The king of Saturn told Aaron that his army was made out of legions, and the legions were made out of cohorts. He told Aaron that these legions were made out of ten of his cohorts, and the cohorts had around ten thousand people. Aaron than told Don that he preferred to use the phalanx formation, this is basically were his people have there shields over lapping. He told Don that if they broke this formation all hell would brake lose, and they will be sure to die. They talked about this topic for maybe an hour before Don had to leave to tell his people what he has learned about this magnificent planet and its people. He got on the great steal rocket in the shape of a circle and headed of to his planet.

Aaron heard commotion coming from the south of the city, in the direction of the capitol, were Jacob the king of Jupiter was. Than Aaron remembered the reason he took over these cities. He remembered that it was to avenge May. He ran to his army that was dining in the Revearay. This was basically just a huge kitchen for his army. He yelled to his comrades," We must head to the capitol, to finish what we have started. I know you all are tired of war, but war is almost over. When we conquer the capitol we will bring piece and prosperity to our land. We will thrive for thousands maybe millions of years, and every one will remember how little beat many. Every one cheered, and from then on he knew his people would stand by him for anything." Now we go fight the tyrant Jacob, and win this war." Aaron howled. Than all his men jumped up, grabbed their weapons and headed for the capitol, but they weren't expecting so many people to join arms with Jacob and fight against them, but still they pushed on. They were about ten meters from the apposing army when all Aaron could see was the head of his mother come crashing down and land beneath his feet. He stared at the severed head trying to figure out why it wasn't bone yet. But than he realized that her death was more recently than he expected. She looked a lot older than she really was. She was only about twenty-nine, but to him she looked forty. He gazed up at the window his mothers head come flying out of, expecting the head of his Dad, and his brother to come flying out, but they never did. Instead it was just the gory head of his mother. He became infuriated trying to figure out why he would kill his mother. Than it hit him, it was most likely just to get to him. The made him madder. He charged onto the battlefield slicing everybody. Not leaving any prisoners, just killing them all. There was dried pure black blood covering him from head to toe. The ground was know instead of the normal brown they had, it looked more of a dark red. He looked up at the window one last time before he charged up there and killed the king Jacob. Another head flew out the window, but he couldn't tell if it was his father's or his grandfather's. He knew it had to have been his fathers but his face looked so old he couldn't even tell. He ran up the long spiral stairs and reached the large dark room with only one window. His parent's heads were thrown out this window, but he couldn't see anyone in the room. He looked around some more, than he heard footsteps, "Bump, bump, bump." He turned around trying to find out were the footsteps were coming from, but he couldn't see anything. Than he felt a sharp pain in his side, like he was just stabbed with a knife, but it wasn't a knife it was an arrow. He turned around and finally saw Jacob, with a crossbow in his had. Aaron looked at the arrows Jacob had slung over his back. Aaron saw he only had three arrows, and knew he couldn't reload fast. So Aaron charges at Jacob, screaming," For freedom!'' Aaron than got shot in the leg, and he collapsed, right by Jacobs's feet. He pulled the arrow out of his side and shoved it throw Jacobs Achilles tendon. Jacob roared in pain, and fell to his side. Aaron stood over Jacob getting ready to execute Jacob when he heard crying. He headed to the door in the corner and saw his baby brother playing with two purple babies. He looked confused. He knew that the true people of Jupiter were purple, but the people from Jupiter had lion bottom halves. Jacob stood up and said," I knew he needed you. That's the one thing you really cared about on Earth. So I brought him here to Jupiter with you. I took him here and left you there, and knew when the time came you would find him." Aaron got furious thinking," Why bring a baby to this god forsaken place." Aaron spun around and in anger sliced Jacobs head clean off. Aaron turned to look at the kids sitting in the floor looking strait at him. He picked all the babies up and decided to take care of them. He went back outside and everyone bowed before him. Recognizing him as the new king of Jupiter.

May walked up from out of the crowd to where Aaron could see her. Aaron basically dropped the kids, bolted to May and gave her a great big bare hug. May said in a surprised voice," I missed you to, but let go of me your going to kill me," Aaron let go and they stared at each other for a while. Than Aaron was crowned, lifted onto a chair and carried from the capitol to Octalius were they built him a beautiful throne room. He sat on his throne, put the kids on his lap, and told them stories of Earth and stories of the ancient people of Jupiter.

After Note

Aaron grew old and made May his Queen. The purple people he came to know as the ancients all died out because of a mysterious disease. The purple kids he named Zeus, and Isis. His brother he called Thanatos after the first king of Jupiter.

After the years went by Earth sank into chaos, and humanity on the planet seized to exist. So he blew up the Earth and reformed it out of the left over chunks in space. He put some of the humans of Jupiter in southwest Asia, to make great and powerful civilizations.

Later Aaron died and his brother became king. He sent Zeus to Greece, and Isis to Egypt. They were worshipped as gods, given anything they desired. They told stories of Jupiter to the people, but over time the people forgot about the stories that were told and advanced in technology not knowing that, that would be their downfall.

The End


End file.
